Sweet
by d.honey
Summary: Stopping to smell the roses, in the middle of a war
1. Sweet

* * *

Nephrite relished the feeling of steel on flesh. It was so . . . satisfying. The truly enjoyable moment, however, was when the sword entered the body, the slight resistance before the moment of penetration into the soft tissue.

He allowed his weight to fully push the sword into and through his victim. The body fell against him in a helpless gasp and what probably was a sob. Nephrite let the body rest for a moment, before giving the sword a sharp, abrupt twist, feeling the body jerk compulsively as blood flowed over his hand.

Nephrite withdrew his sword, smiling with satiation at the parallels between killing and sex.

Speaking of which . . .

He looked down at the Lunarian maid he had just pierced.

Pity. She was pretty. Young too.

'Ah, well.'

He would have his fill when Endymion was seeing straight again. When they had cut down the Moon Kingdom and brought Endymion to his senses, all would be well. Beryl and Endymion would marry; Metallia would provide; the Moon Kingdom would no longer mock them.

The Moon Kingdom wouldn't exist to mock them.

It all made so much sense. Nephrite wondered why it had taken so long for them so see.

Nephrite waved an order to his troops. He glanced down at his crumpled victim, again feeling that is was such a waste.

'I hope you felt that, moon whore.'

Taking his sword with his other hand, Nephrite glanced at his bloodied one. Not knowing what possessed him and feeling slightly hypnotized, he brought his hand up, rubbing his finger pads together. Curiously, he licked his index finger.

It was thick. And red.

And delicious.

Licking his lips hungrily, Nephrite grasped his sword with his dominant hand once more, renewed, and wondered if senshi bled so good.

**

* * *

**

end

Theme: Strawberry Jam (#5) - taken from 101_Kisses themes list


	2. Thinking Aloud

Decisions, decisions...

* * *

Title: **Thinking Aloud **(title pending)  
Theme: Running Away (Day 2) - written for sm_monthly's December Challenge  
Genre: General/Drama  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

Serenity circled the pillar with a gasp and leaned against it. Her harsh breathing dulled the thump of her heart; she felt it pulse hard against the hand pressing upon it.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her skirts and ran, but Nephrite was already there. A long table stood between them, and she faced the peril of running right or left, with him mirroring her until he caught her at the ends, or him simply jumping over the table and doing as he wished. When she made to shift to the left, he jerked that away. When she thought to turn right, his stance echoed hers almost precisely.

He smiled, sheathing his sword.

Serenity's body shook with the effort of remaining alert. She curled her fingers inwards, briefly wondering how long it would take him to catch her if she just turned around and ran. She questioned whether she would even be able to make it to the door.

She knew she could not outrun him. He was a protector. A guardian and a warrior. And she was merely a princess.

"The question, princess, is whether to kill you now, or bring you to Beryl," he said casually.

She would not speak to him. Would not try. She had seen how ruthless he had been and knew that no semblance of the man she respected remained. If there was, she refused to see him now.

If only for the girl he had slaughtered…*

"If I bring you back," he mused, "you'll be tortured. Eventually killed," he said matter-of-factly. He leaned against a chair rigidly, to purposely contrast her skittish feet. "But if I kill you now . . . _I_ get to kill you. And that, princess, is far more appealing."

Belatedly, she thought about yelling but knew no one would hear her. Everyone was screaming and nobody cared.

"So, now, the question, is how to kill you," Nephrite's train of thought continued, while his eyes trained upon her darting ones. "It should be bloody," he deliberated. "But should it be messy or clean? Jagged or smooth?" He withdrew his blade once more, placing his other hand on the table. She backed away, afraid that running would make him run, knowing she would have to eventually. "Painful or-"

Swiftly, one foot landed on the table, projecting him into the air and landing him in front of her. Startled by the suddenness, she could only turn and stumble before he grasped her upper arm tightly. He breathed hard, directly onto her face, staring maliciously into her eyes.

As if rethinking his last words, he offered reassuringly, "But of course it will hurt …"

* * *

end

*reference to "Sweet"

Winner of sm_monthly's Best Horror fic for December 2006


	3. Bitter

bittersweet memories

* * *

**Title: Bitter  
**Characters: Ami, Noboru  
Genre: General/Angst  
Rating: PG-13  
Theme: Vin Rouge (#90) - theme taken from 101_kisses

* * *

"I never took you for a drinker." He slid smoothly into the seat next to her.

"A _wine_ drinker," Ami clarified, tipping her glass for emphasis.

"A red wine drinker," he added.

She nodded, and he noticed how close the wine came to the lip of the glass as it hovered in the delicate woman's fingers.

"A _light_ red wine drinker?" he questioned, slightly playful.

Ami hid her smile in her other hand and looked away. "Last one," she promised.

Noboru watched her whirl the liquid hypnotically, his memory reaching. A bit of amber finally swirled over and made a small splash on her otherwise pristine napkin.

Starting, she only laughed at herself, embarrassed. She set her glass down to pick up the napkin, but Noboru's eyes fixed on the droplets of red making their way down the curvature of the smooth glass.

His mouth parted in confusion and his brow frowned in disgust. He watched Ami press a finger to her lips to catch the lingering droplets.

Unconsciously, he breathed in agony, "Sweet."

Ami looked up oddly. "No," she replied, still in a slight haze. "Bitter."

* * *

end


End file.
